


A Midnight Stroll by The Troll

by ArtsyGirl



Series: A Piece of Me [8]
Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Darkness, F/M, Gen, Night, Qyranian, Terrible Smells, Troll - Freeform, Troll Slaying, Troubling Thoughts, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyGirl/pseuds/ArtsyGirl
Summary: After finding out about Jespar's plans to leave Enderal the prophetess needs to clear her head. She walks out of the city and heads for a lake, surely the place is nice and calm. What could go wrong?





	A Midnight Stroll by The Troll

It was fun in the inn but the news of Jespar leaving made me sad. It is strange; I met the mercenary just yesterday or wait… the day before yesterday, heck I don’t know anymore… Anyway with so little time we sort-of clicked and understood each other, I’ve never had that with anyone that fast, if ever… I need a moment of calm to get my head back in to the game that is my life.  
  
I walk out of the gate of foreign quarter that leads into the Heartland. It is still dark, final hours of the night. Everything is calm, no people fussing or scurrying about, even the horses are still asleep. There are no guards in sight, it is like every person, except me, is gone and the whole world is laid before my feet, no one getting in my way, wasting my time or causing trouble.  
  
There is a lake near here with white sands; I bet that it is calm at this time of night. I walk calmly on the tiny trail to there. The wind is soft with a strange crisp note of winter? – It must be coming from the snowy mountains then.  
  
The thought of my life being a game is strange, real, like some sick ‘god’ wants to have fun by messing with my life. When I just want to do something simple then this ‘god’ takes slight control and leads me to some other direction that has a different destination. When I’m happy then this ‘god’ just gives a gentle push (or a strong shove) and things come crumbling, am I going crazy? No sane person would think of something like this.  
  
I hear some strange noises that break my train of thought. Is it man or animal, I can’t tell. The lake is very near. My curiosity gets the best of me and I go to take a look from what that noise originates from.  
  
I’m very close to the noise now and I think that I can see the spot it comes from. It is dark and there is a rock like formation near the water, it is moving slightly. I go a few steps closer, a branch cracks under my foot – I whisper a curse under my breath “Damn it!” The thing seems to have noticed me and gets up, to my surprise it is a human, Qyranian if I’m not mistaken but I can’t be 100% sure because it is very dim outside.  
  
The man seems to be angry “You almost scared me to death! What are you doing here?!”  
  
I relax a little bit. “Hey calm down. I just heard some strange bestial noises from here and thought what a wonderful idea it would be to check it out.”  
  
He yells “What bestial noises?! There’s nothing or nobody else here but me!” He pauses “Wait did you just call my praying bestial noises, how dare you!”  
  
I gesture him to calm down, like pushing away the wall of anger that may come and throw me off balance “Easy now. I just happened to hear some woman speak about something near the lake that may make these sounds. It is an honest mistake.”  
  
He is frustrated. I hope he’s not going to lecture me, not what I’m looking for at all right now. He goes on ranting “There is a big difference between me praying and some crea…” A stark smell of rotting flesh and dirty animal fills the area. Heavy breathing mixed with growling comes from a lighter spot near us. The whitish spot lunges at us. I yell “A troll, take cover!”  
  
The Qyranian runs into the tall grass. The troll comes near me, it is not attacking. It is sniffing me. We are standing there face to face, it comes closer, so close that I can feel it breathing, taking in and releasing the warm air. Blazes it’s breath reeks. I close my eyes and try not to breathe much, the odor is just that awful. I clench my hand into a fist just to have some outlet to my nervousness.  
  
The creature walks a full circle around me, observing, smelling, as if it’s trying to figure something out. It stops again, I can feel the troll’s stare. I open my eyes and there it is staring into my eyes with it’s black optical organs glistening in the moonlight. It tilts it’s head to the left side and begins to reach out it’s big, furry, dirty, white hand. By the Goddess what is going on?!  
  
I use the moment when it is focused on touching me to calmly take the dagger from my belt. The creature sees me moving and growls as a warning. It is a do or die moment. I’m choosing the do. With one quick move I slide the troll’s throat, it’s hot blood gushes on me like a tiny waterfall. I take a quick step away from the creature’s trajectory of falling. It is not every day that I can take a troll out so simply. This was strange to say the least but a note for the future, there comes a lot of blood out of someone’s arteries so try to keep out of the blood-shower area.  
  
The Qyranian man comes out of the tall grass and mutters “You killed it.”  
  
I look at the dagger in my hand then at the dead troll on the white sand and answer with sarcasm “Shock of shocks, isn’t it?”  
  
He speaks a little louder now “You killed it!”  
  
“Isn’t it obvious, you were there the whole time.”  
  
He is standing in front of me, I can see the confusion and terror in his face. His voice is quiet like a whisper “I know.” He takes a deep breath and looks at me “Because of you I’m alive and I treated you terribly before.”  
  
I laugh slightly “No worries, I can take a few strong words, a lot of practice in that department.”  
  
He shakes his head like trying to shake off the unclarity and confusion “This was crazy… Thank you!”  
  
I sheathe the lethal weapon, ‘Troll Slayer’ , and smile “No trouble, well… some trouble. Try not to pray near tolls, next time I or someone else might not be near to save you.”  
  
He nods “Words to live by. If you don’t mind I’m going away, it reeks of rotten fish here.” It really does smell bad, wonder if it is going to stick to my clothes, I sure hope not.  
  
The man walks a short distance away, stops and tells me “You have a little blood just right hmm…all over you.”  
  
“Thanks for the reminder!” I joke “Might be keeping some of it, my complexion was kinda pale and my clothes are a little colorless.”  
  
The moonlight gives his figure a slight silver outline, thanks to the little light I can see him nod and then walking away.  
  
So much for my calm retreat to the lake. I’d better get to washing the blood out of my clothes before it dries, dried blood can be such a stubborn thing to get out of one’s garmets. Sadly I don't have many outfits to choose from, just the clothes on my back, I should do something about that, later. The smell of rotten fish hits me again. Yeah I’ll be doing that somewhere where it doesn’t stink.

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not but the troll thing ties in with the rest of the story and who the prophetess is, if I get that far.
> 
> *sighs* The inspiration is hard to find sometimes.


End file.
